Kathryn Latisha
by KathrynLatisha
Summary: What happens if Dante is married when he goes undercover at Sonny's? What happens when Dante's wife comes to Port Charles? One thing is for sure. Port Charles will never be the same! Dante/OC, little Dante/Lulu.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Dante (wish I did though) or any other GH character. Only owns Kathryn! =]**

"What the Hell!" screamed a woman standing in the doorway. Dante and Lulu jumped apart. "Kathryn.. Wait!" Dante yelled as the woman, Kathryn, took off running. Dante chased after her. When he finally caught up to her he grabbed by the arm, "Kathryn, will you stop?!" Dante said. Kathryn turn to him slowly and whispered, "How could you?" Dante couldn't help looking at her.

To him Kathryn was the most beautiful girl, _wasn't I just kissing Lulu?_, Dante thought to himself. Kathryn had blonde to her shoulders with side bangs. She had blue eyes and they glowed with innocence and purity. She was curvy but not heavyset. She wasn't perfect.

Dante could remember the first time he met her. She was walking to class and had her head down. Kathryn was very shy until you got to know her. She wasn't watching were she was going and bumped into him. Dante being the gentlemen that his mother taught him to be help her pick up her books and when they both looked up, Dante knew she was the one. She was everything he imagine this perfect girl to be. She was smart but said random things. When she wasn't paying attention to where she was going she sometimes walked into walls. She was very passionate about what she believed in. She never backed down. She was always standing in his corner no matter what.

But now looking into her eyes he could see the hurt he caused. Looking into her eyes he swore he saw her heart break. "Kathryn. I'm so sorr.." Dante was cut off with a smack in the face. "How could you do this to me? What about everything we have? Don't I mean anything to you?" Dante looked at her. He couldn't believe that he caused all of this. Kathryn looked like she was about to have a nervous breakdown.

**Ha. I'm a huge GH fan. It's my first fanfic, so please be nice. Tell me if I should continue or not. Thanks.**

**KatLatisha**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't written lately. I'm just finished my first year of college and had finals. I didn't have the time to write much, but now that summer is here I hopefully have more time. I have so many ideas running through my head. I am up for any ideas. I am so many story ideas. This is my first fanfic. So any suggestions are appreciated. Thanks for the reviews..**

**I don't own anything related to GH. I only own Kathryn!**

Kathryn was walking down the pier. She was so upset. She couldn't think straight, _How could he do this to me? I love him._ She wasn't watching were she was going and bumped into someone. As she was falling, strong arms wrapped around her waist catching her. Kathryn looked up and saw the most handsome man she had ever seen before. He was smiling down at her and he had the most gorgeous dimples.

"Sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." Kathryn told the man. He raised an eyebrow and said, "It's fine. I'm Sonny Cornithos. And you are…" "Kathryn. Kathryn Falconeri." Sonny looked at her and stated, "You don't look like any Falconeri I know."

"That's because I've married into the family," said Kathryn. Sonny than said, "Are you visiting Olivia?". Kathryn looked around the dock. She didn't know this man well enough to tell him the real reason she was in Port Charles. "Yes. You wouldn't happen to know where she is?" "Actually. I was just heading over ther…" Sonny didn't get to finish because a women's voice interpreted, "Kathryn?" Kathryn turned around and saw Olivia. She knew that Olivia knew that Dante was cheating. She wouldn't be surprised if Olivia was happy to know that Dante was sleeping with another woman. Olivia never liked Kathryn because she always thought Kathryn stole her little boy from her.

Olivia glared at Kathryn. She couldn't believe that Kathryn was in Port Charles. _Doesn't she know that she could get Dante killed, _Olivia thought. Sonny looked between the two women. He couldn't help but notice the tension between to two.

"Hello Olivia." said Sonny breaking the women out of their staring contest. They both turned to look at him. Sonny could had sworn that he saw hurt in Kathryn's eyes for a moment. "Hey Sonny." Olivia said. Olivia forgot about Kathryn as she looked at Sonny. Kathryn noticed this and couldn't help but think she heard Sonny's name before.


End file.
